


My Poetry

by n_works



Category: peotry
Genre: Poetry, Thinking, personal, poetrycollection, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_works/pseuds/n_works
Summary: Just me, writing my thoughts into poetry, when I think too much.





	1. Introduction

Hallo everyone!

I like to write my thoughts into poetry, when I think too much.

Most of these are very personal. So, if you'd like to copy them or something - PLEASE ask my permission first!

Hope you like and enjoy it! -N


	2. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written: 8. October 2015)

A father is someone who takes care of his children

Who truly loves them and would do everything for them

Who doesn't care about money!

And is always there for them

Someone who is spending time with his children

Someone who would do everything to make them happy

And would never want them to get hurt

You're not a father!

You're non of these things!

You're just someone that helped to create me

But not to raise me

You're a selfish man that doesn't care

Doesn't love

Doesn't think

Doesn't know that he's hurting me so deep

You think I just want your money

But what else can I get?

When you don't give me your love

You can't even say:

"I want to make you happy so I'm giving you that"

Everything that I want is too much, not good or worth it

But can't you see that it's making me feel too much, not good or worth it?

You don't even try to buy my love

Because even that would cost you too much

Because I am not happy and I think I never will

Because what you're doing to me

Is like a knife

Cutting a hole inside of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My relationship with my father is MUCH better since I wrote this!


	3. Hate Just Because Of Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written: 10. December 2015)

There are so many human beings in this world

So many from different countries

So many different people

But why are people from other countries so different to each other?

Does it really matter where you are from?

Is this all because of different mentality?

Well yes and no

Everyone is different

And that's a good thing

Because if we'd all be the same

Humanity would be boring

But why do so many people hate each other?

Just because of cultures

Religion

Mentally

Skin color

Sexually

Shouldn't we all love and respect each other?

We are all just human

We can do nothing about

Where we are from

What we believe in

What skin color we have

Or who we love

We were all created the way we have to be

And there's nothing wrong about that

Yes, we all do mistakes

If we wouldn't do mistakes

Or wouldn't feel

We'd all be robots made of meat

Instead of metal

We have the right to make mistakes

Because we learn from them

We have the right to feel anything we feel or want to feel

Because that's what makes us alive

And we definitely shouldn't hate other people for what they are

Because we are all just human

We should embrace what we are

And be thankful for all the differences

Instead of hating them


	4. Counting On Other People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written: 10. December 2015)

What's the thing about counting on other people?

We do it because we want to have trust

Trust in other people

Trust in the world

But why do we need to count on other people?

If we can do things ourselves

Because it is true

That we can't do everything on our own

Even when we want to

Because we are independent

Or want to be independent

We will never be able to do completely everything on our own

Because at some point

In some way

It would destroy us

People need other people around them

Someone to count on

Someone to trust

But the risk in the whole thing is

That trust can be broken

We should really be careful

Who to trust

Who to count on

To earn trust is hard

But to lose it is very easy


	5. Depending on love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written: 18. December 2015)

Isn't it funny?

We are able to live on our own for so long

But then the moment comes

When you find that special someone

Someone that makes you feel alive

That makes you feel happier than you thought you'd ever be

Someone that you need so badly in your life

Even though you don't want to

Because you know that this need makes you depended

And when that special someone is gone it can destroy you

Because you've gotten depended on this one person

You feel like you can't live without them anymore

Can't breath

Can't forget

Can't love someone else

Yes, love can be the most beautiful thing on earth

If it is returned

But if it isn't

It can be the worst and most painful thing on earth


	6. Little Things To Fall For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written: 19. December 2015)

I'm always asking myself

How can it be?

That you're falling for someone

Just because they are themselves

A tiny smile

A cute laugh

A voice

A pair of eyes

A mind

A heart

These little things that sometimes seem so small

Are the biggest things that make us fall so hard for someone


	7. Fear of failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written: 21. June 2019)

What is it about failing that we all are so afraid of?

What I am so scared of?

Is it the feeling of not being good enough?

That I am feeling

Is it the fear of the outcome?

That could appear from failing

Is it the uncertainty?

Of not knowing what is going to happen

Of not knowing if I am strong enough to pass

Is it a mixture of everything?

I don't know what to do

I'm trying my best

But I feel like my best is not good enough

Even if I'm excepting the failure

Excepting that I don't have full control

Excepting that what is going to happen

Is meant to happen

And that at the end of the day

I'm going to be fine

I don't want to fail

But even though I'm fighting not to

I feel like I can't fully control

What's going to happen

And I don't know what to do

I want to keep fighting

But I feel that my strength is disappearing

And I don't know how to get it back

Why is an optimist

Suddenly such a realist?

Does my acceptance of the outcome

Make me stop fighting

Without realizing it?


	8. Epic love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written: 1. March 2020)

I was always seeking for the feeling

To be wanted

To be loved

That I didn't see

What was right in front of me

I took things for granted

My life

My family

My friends

Because I thought

I needed an epic love

But the truth is

I already have an epic love

My life

My family

My friends

But most importantly

Myself

People who make me feel

Loved and wanted

Who I share moments

Where I remember

That I'm loved

How amazing it is

To be loved

To be alive

So to my people

I love you

I am so thankful to have you

I'll always be there for you

To myself

I love you

I am proud of you

I'll always fight for you

Because now I finally realize

That life itself

Is the epic love

I already have


	9. Someone like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written: 15. August 2020)

I want someone  
Someone who gets me  
Someone who cares  
Someone who’s always there

Someone who understands me  
Someone who listens  
Someone who never makes me feel awkward  
Someone who lets me feel everything

Someone I can talk to about everything  
Someone who I can be myself with  
Someone who laughs with me  
But also cries with me

I want someone  
Someone like you

You and I share a bond  
We both know that we do  
But it’s a bond that friends share  
Not a bond that lovers share

No matter how much I wanted it to be lovers  
Friends is all that we’ll ever be  
And I’m okay with that  
I really am

But I still want someone  
Someone like you

Why does the universe give me someone like you?  
Give me someone I want so badly  
Without allowing me to have them  
To have them the way I want them

I know I don’t need them  
I know that myself is enough  
But I still want someone  
I want someone like you

It doesn’t have to be you  
Just someone like you

I really want someone like you


	10. Drifting Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written 3. October 2020)

I hoped it would never come to this  
Although I saw it coming for years  
I knew this time would come  
And now it’s actually here

We promised to always be there  
For each other  
Through thick and fin  
Like we used to  
What happened to that promise?

So much time has passed  
We’ve known each other for so long  
You used to be the person who knew me best  
Now I feel like you don’t know me anymore

I continue to be there  
I listen  
I try to understand  
I’m someone you always could count on  
But I don’t feel the same from you anymore

You say that you care  
That you’re here  
But these are empty words  
You don’t act on them  
You haven’t for a long time

The things that kept us together  
Just don’t do it for me anymore  
And I feel like we are on different paths  
Paths that recently crossed too rarely  
And now hardly at all

I don’t want to let you go  
We’ve gone through too much together  
And you mean too much to me

But I know that in the long run  
Keeping you will hurt more than letting you go


	11. In a different world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written 4. December 2020)

In a different world  
My heart wouldn’t ace for someone like you  
In a different world  
Our beautiful bond would be more the the friendship we share  
In a different world  
I wouldn’t ask myself why  
Why aren’t you mine?  
Cause in a different world  
You would be mine

In a different world  
We would make each other happy  
Happier than our friendship already does  
In a different world  
Our long, amazing and deep talks wouldn’t end  
Cause we would keep taking while we cuddle in bed  
In a different world  
My heart would be full  
Cause in a different world  
My heart would have what it needs  
And that’s someone like you


End file.
